


He's a British Officer (Oh shit...)

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Casual Sex, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Alexander, Dom/sub, Enemies/Lovers, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humiliation, It's just smut guys, John Laurens is a British officer, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sort Of, Top John Laurens, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A collection of lams smut! prompts appreciated :) A lot of British officer John/American officer Alexander, but I'll probably write something else eventually (I just really love that au okay)





	1. I love my country but I love you more

**Author's Note:**

> me?? ignoring all my other fics to write porn? Yeah, sounds about right

"I've been waiting for hours, Alex," John grumbled and pulled him closer, letting the sheet he was wearing drop to the ground, exposing himself to the American general. "You told me you'd be here ages ago..."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "I was in a meeting. Besides, it's barely been an hour since we were supposed to meet. In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a war here and I need to make sure the colonies come out on top. And you're not helping," He grumbled, pulling John against his chest. "You alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just frustrated."

John nodded and hugged him. "It's alright, I understand. It's hard for all of us," He sighed, "Do you want to tonight? I can leave if you need me to."

"No, I want you here," Alex purred, kissing down John's neck. Letting his hands dip down to rub his hip bones. "Want you on the bed, baby, all spread out for me and desperate. Just begging me to take you."

The immediate change in tone surprised John for a moment before he regained his bearings and kissed him, letting Alex take control and carry him to the bed. Obediently opening his legs and leaning back to show off his chest, knowing just how much Alex loved that. Fuck, damn he was good at this. Laurens whimpered and turned away, blushing horribly.

"British whore," Alexander whispered, falling back into his routine of verbal abuse against the officer, growling harder when he saw the pile of his red uniform laying on the ground. "No one in your own encampment could sate you, could they? Had to fall for the enemy."

"Love thy enemy, Alexander," John smirked up at him, "I already slicked myself, so you can do plenty of just that."

Alex chuckled and undressed, already eager to comply with Laurens's request. "Is that a confession, dear Laurens? I didn't think you were the type to fall for me." He winked, sliding into John's already gaping hole. He must've had some fun while he'd been gone as Alex noticed streaks of cum where John must've wiped it away hurriedly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Make you forget all about your mixed up loyalties and the general you claim to follow. Forget about everything but my cock thrusting deep into you, forcing moans from your pretty little throat. Maybe I'll turn you around and fuck that throat once I'm done making you beg, you pathetic little-" He growled and slammed deep inside of him again and again. "Bitch. You little- Fucking whore, do you spread yourself out like this for every enemy officer you come across?"

"Mmm, just you, only ever for you, Alex," John moaned, "I'm all yours, Hamilton fu-" He clamped his hand down over his mouth to keep from screaming. As much as they wanted to have fun, they couldn't wake the others. "Fuck... Please, Alex!" He sobbed, gripping at the sheets as hard as he could. "Please..."

Alex leaned down and took the other's cock into his hand, gently rubbing down the length with his thumb. "Is this what you want baby? Want me to fuck you until you explode? I bet you'll enjoy that; coming just from bouncing on my cock like a little whore," He purred, taking his hand away and watching John squirm with desire. It was glorious.

"Asshole," John muttered, grinding down on his cock, "I hope you get shot."

"Love you too," Alex smiled, pressing a kiss to John's forehead. "F- shit!" He whimpered as he came, spurting inside of John's hole as he pulled him into a quick hug, and grabbing his cock again to quickly jerk him off as he finished out his own orgasm with John spilling over their stomachs and biting down on Alex's shoulder to silence his scream. "Good boy," Alex whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I need to go, Alex, I can clean myself up," John pushed Hamilton off of him, stood up, and grabbed his clothes. Giving a halfhearted swipe at the cum coating his chest with the towel he'd used earlier. "If you don't die in the next few days we can meet on Tuesday at twilight."

Alexander frowned and grabbed John's arm. "Stay? We can take a nap for a bit. I'll wake you up in a few hours so you can sneak out before anyone sees you. People are probably still awake guarding the camp, I don't want you to get caught. We both know what the punishment is."

"You're right..." John sighed, "Alright, but wake me up soon okay? If I sleep in then it's your fucking fault, got it?" He growled, dropping his clothes back onto the floor and crawling back into bed.

Alex smiled and pulled him close against his chest, tucking his chin against the crook of John's shoulder. "G'night, I'll wake you up in a few hours, I promise."

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Get up, put your clothes on." Washington pointed his pistol at John's forehead. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my camp?" He demanded.

John groaned and opened his eyes, immediately panicking at the sight of the pistol. "Y-yes sir," He whimpered, slipping out of bed and pulling his clothes on. His gun was in the corner, out of the way and unloaded. Of fucking course.

"And Hamilton! I want you to explain THIS!" Washington snarled, grabbing John's arm and jabbing the gun against his chin. "Because if there isn't a damn good reason you let a British officer into camp then I'll have you hanged for treason!"

Alexander squeaked and rolled out of bed, pulling his own clothes on. "Sir! I- I didn't mean to- Please, just let me explain, I swear he wouldn't... Washington please, just don't hurt him," He begged, stumbling over his own words in an attempt to save them. "It was my fault, He didn't do anything wrong, I let him into camp, he-"

"Shut up, Alexander," Washington barked, "You're digging your own grave here. And while I know damn well what happened, I'd appreciate if you'd walk me through what happened so that I can determine just how badly to punish you. And you might wanna make it quick because damn it, I don't care if you're a brilliant writer and a brave fighter I WILL shoot you."

"I found him hiding a mile outside of camp a few weeks ago when it was my job to scout the area. He... Things kind of escalated from there. I must admit sir, we were having an- affair, of sorts. I've never told him a thing, I swear. It was never political."

"Give me one good reason not to shoot him. Alexander, he's a British officer. You have no idea what you could've done! He couldn't have snuck in here last evening, so what? He was in your tent while we had our meeting? What would you do, if given that kind of time in the enemy's camp?" Washinton growled, pressing the gun harder against John's chin.

Alexander stepped forward, his hands up innocently. "Please. I'm begging you, Washington, I'll do anything you want I swear, just don't hurt him. I swear anything you want I'll give you anything you want. I'll work for you forever and you don't have to pay me I don't care. I'm literally begging you."

Washington hesitated for a moment, letting the pistol drift downwards. "You're in love with him. You went and fell head over heels for a British officer you traitorous-" He twisted the gun to point it at Alexander. "You better hope he tells me every damn thing about the British army because if he doesn't then I'll have your fucking head, got it?" he put his gun back into the holster and dragged John out of the tent behind him.

John whimpered, looking back at Alexander. "You love me?"

X X X X X X X X X X

"What are they planning? When is the next attack going to be?" Washington paced across his tent, John tied to a chair in front of him.

John sighed. He wasn't getting out of this alive if he didn't open up. "Two conditions; You swear you won't hurt Alex? Don't punish him for this. It's not his fault who I work for. And I can't go back to the British army if I tell you what you want to know, so I have to have somewhere to stay safe until this war is over. And you better win."

Washington smiled. "That can be arranged. You tell me everything you know, Alexander can keep his job without consequence, and I'll let you stay here, under close observation, and as long as you don't lie then I'm sure we can defeat them."

X X X X X X X X X X

"You can let him go, I'll take it from here," Washington nodded at the soldier guarding Hamilton. John trailed him as he entered the tent where they'd left Alex, hands tied and guarded so that he couldn't run for it. "Consider yourself lucky son," He smiled and untied Alexander's hands, "The deal is that the two of you will stay here under house arrest, you can keep your job as my secretary, and I won't try either of you for treason, alright? John told me everything he knows."

John ignored the general's spiel in favor of running into Alexander's arms and holding him tightly. "I missed you," He whispered, pressing a kiss against his neck, smiling at the dark purple mark where he'd bitten the night before.

"Missed you too," Alexander mumbled before looking up at Washington, "Thank you, sir. From the bottom of my heart thank you." He wrapped his arms around John and held him to his chest as he smiled. "If there's anything else I can do for you just let me know."

"I expect you to work your damn ass off tomorrow, Alexander. I'll give the two of you some alone time, for now, I'm sure you have a few things to discuss. Just remember, neither of you are to leave this camp. If you go out of the tent then you will be escorted either back inside or to mine, but if you go outside of camp everyone here has orders to shoot you on sight. Thought you might want to know that."

Alexander nodded. "Thank you again, sir."

Washington nodded back and left the two alone to melt into each others' arms.

"Did you mean it?"

Alex hesitated. "Mean what?"

John smirked and pushed Alex down onto the bed. "Do you really love me?"

Alexander blushed. "I- Well, yes I suppose. I enjoy your company, Laurens, and there's not much I wouldn't do for you if you asked. Anything you want, darling," He purred.

"Good," John grinned and leaned over his body, "Safeword is fire, just like always. It's my turn, you American whore."

Alex moaned and leaned back, "F-fuck!"


	2. The Taste of Gunpowder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just go ahead and make this a collection of stories. They won't be related besides John will mostly be a British officer (I live for that au alright) But it'll just be a lot of Lams porn y'all
> 
> Alexander loves being on his knees and John wants to see what he can do to get his pretty little mouth to shut up for once
> 
> guns! They're also good for sex, apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some pan this is for you! Surprise :P

John smirked as he glanced down at the rebellious officer kneeling next to his desk. Just one more letter, then their playtime could begin. And oh, did he love playing with Alexander. 

"How's the whore doing tonight, hmm?" He blew on the ink to let it dry before folding it into the envelope. "You know, your generals would kill for half the information in this tent, yet here you are, on your knees and following orders. Did Washington teach you that too?" The growl he received as a reply only fueled his fire as he set the letter aside. All information Alex could use was of course firmly locked away, but he liked to tease anyway. 

Alexander growled again, shifting in his position. He wasn't restrained, but he might as well have been. Laurens would punish him if he disobeyed and as much as he enjoyed punishments, he wasn't really in the mood for that tonight. "No sir, all yours sir," He promised.

"Damn right," John hissed, striding back over to Alex and cupping his face in his palms, "But I didn't give you permission to speak, now did I?"

Alexander shook his head, biting his tongue to keep from replying.

"As a matter of fact, I believe you came crawling back here because Washington was yelling at you for running your big mouth again, am I right? And you wanted a little refuge from your companions. Wanted me to make you back into a cock whore just like you deserve, hmm? Well, that can be arranged," John purred and ran his hands down Alexander's body, slipping what remained of his clothes off into a pile on the floor. "Let's see what we can really make that mouth do~"

Alex moaned, leaning into his touches. "Please, fuck... John, please."

John frowned and grabbed his pistol, letting the bullets drop to the floor. "Suck it, I want to see just how useful that mouth of yours is," He growled, shoving the barrel between Alexander's lips. 

Alexander moaned louder, eagerly sliding the barrel down his throat and bobbing his head, hoping in some deep part of his mind that John might reward him for obedience. If John's punishments were hell then his rewards were absolute heaven on Earth. He braced his hands on his thighs to go further, deeper maybe, doing his best to comply.

"That's a good American whore," John chuckled, "On your knees and desperate to follow any command I give you. God, you'd suck it even if it was loaded, wouldn't you? Your life has always been in my hands."

Alexander nodded hesitantly. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but he kept sucking on the barrel.

Laurens pulled the trigger, watching the horrified look on Alex's face before pulling the gun away. "See? It's alright, I wouldn't hurt you," He whispered, "You're safe here with me, I promise." He pulled the shaking officer into his arms and carried him to the bed, "It's okay darling. I'll take care of you."

Alexander whimpered softly and smiled up at him. "I know, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to doubt you." 

"I know, I know, It's alright, I'm here for you my love," John promised, nuzzling up against him, "No need to be sorry, do you want a reward? You were so good..."

Alex nodded eagerly, giving John a quick kiss before watching him slip down between his legs, giving his cock a lick. "Fuck, John that's- fucking amazing darling. Fuck..." he sighed happily.

John smiled up at him and took his cock into his mouth, sucking it like Alexander had the barrel of his gun. God, that was hot to watch. Maybe next time he'd slick up his ass and fuck him with it. He hummed happily around his cock, gripping Alexander's thighs to get a better angle as he pushed the length down his throat to swallow around it.

"You're going to fucking kill me, John, that's amazing," Alexander whimpered, doing his best not to scream out as he gripped the blanket, John swallowing around his cock, again and again, bobbing his head to take his entire length. That was it. Alex was too far gone as he sobbed out a strangled moan and came without a warning. "Please, John, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," John smiled and wiped the sperm from his chin, "I love you, sweetie, you did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong," Alex echoed, snuggling down into the covers.

"That's right," John smiled as he slipped out of the bed and grabbed his coat. He had an army to defeat and a raging hard-on to take care of. Pretty distractions were fun, but work came first. Well, second," He glanced back at Hamilton's already sleeping form and grasped his cock, sighing softly.

This was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts!! I live to write what other people want to read :D


	3. Good boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some puppy play and deepthroating with John as the sub this time. I think I'm gonna alternate so next time will be submissive Alexander with cross-dressing and tattooing kink :)

"Up," Alex chirped, holding the treat in his palm and encouraging his pup to sit up on his heels. "Good boy!" He praised, letting him eat the treat from his palm, petting his soft brown curls.

John barked happily and nuzzled Alex's hand, licking the taste of the treat off of it. 

"You want another one baby? Want me to give you something nice?" Alex purred, taking the leash from where he'd let it dangle and leading John over to where he could kneel on a pillow. "Bend down like a good puppy and show me your pretty little tail."

John followed his orders happily, wriggling his butt a bit to show off the golden-brown tail plug that resided deep inside of him, moaning a bit as Alex yanked on it. He braced against the floor as the plug was dragged in and out of his already abused hole. 

"Such a pretty puppy. Letting me play with his tail, so well-behaved, aren't you? You want me to give you a treat baby boy? You've been so good... I think you deserve it, don't you?" Alex grinned and rubbed his hands down John's back, teasing the plug and pulling on his collar to tease him into another moan. "Such a good boy..."

John moaned in agreement, rocking back against his touches. "Mnh- Please sir- master I-" He clamped his hand down over his mouth to silence his begging. He was supposed to be a puppy. Puppies didn't talk.

Alex hummed. "Now that wasn't very good of you, was it? Sit up, I'm gonna fuck your mouth since you can't keep it shut you little bitch. Get up."

John nodded and quickly sat up, kneeling in front of Alex with his mouth open, trembling with excitement as Alex hooked his thumb under his jaw, forcing his mouth open wider as he slid his cock inside of the wet heat, gently thrusting inside. He barely fit halfway inside before hitting the back of John's mouth and smiling.

"You ready? Tap my thigh if you want me to stop or just need to breathe, I don't want you getting hurt." He reminded, gently easing his cock down John's throat. His fingers threaded through his hair as he slowly built up speed. Alex loved fucking John's throat, not needing to hold back or stop and ask if he was alright since they used a signal, but he still didn't want his boyfriend to get hurt.

John moaned and leaned into it though, looking up at Alexander through lidded eyes as he did his best to relax his throat enough to not choke every time he slammed deep into his mouth. If he could then he'd beg and plead for more. Faster, deeper, harder, please.

As if he knew John's wishes Alex pounded harder, grasping the back of his neck to force him further down on his cock. "Fuck! You're so good baby, so- Mmm, so fucking good for me baby. I'm gonna cum down your throat okay?" He watched John's hands for the go signal before going back to pounding his throat, whimpering softly as he spilled deep into John's throat. "Fuck! Mm, shit you're so good for me." He wiped the last string of cum off onto John's lips, petting his hair gently.

John purred happily, licking it off before bowing his head.

"You can talk." Alex chuckled, unclipping the leash and letting it fall to the floor. "You were so good."

John smiled. "Thank you. That was wonderful, I loved it."

"Let's get you cleaned up baby," Alex scooped him up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom, "We'll have a nice hot bath, don't worry. I'll always take care of you."

John hummed and leaned in against his chest. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too baby."


	4. Sometimes love tastes like a drunk hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tattoo Artist John trades a tattoo for a night of sex with Hooker Alexander
> 
> that's it, that's what I got. Plus the hint cross-dressing kink, but that's not hugely prevalent in this
> 
> plz give me prompts

Alex giggled as he stumbled into the small shop, amazed at the sparkly decorations. Most tattoo shops were darker and kind of creepy altogether, but he'd been eyeing this one from the bar across the street all night and he had to know what kind of person ran this place. "Hello? Hey- I wanna- Mmmm," Alex grinned and tripped over his feet and against the counter. "Hello?"

John raised an eyebrow and stepped into the front of his shop to find a very drunk man... hooker? laid over his front counter. "...Can I help you?"

Alex nodded, still giggling. "I wanna get a tattoo? Your place is so nice-" He slurred off a bit, "I wanna have this-" He pulled a napkin out of his thigh his boot and smoothed it out on the counter "-right under my ass on my right thigh. Can you do that?"

"Um," John looked over the design. It was cute, actually, a colorful geometric constellation in a design of flowers. Definitely the kind of thing he liked doing, but still... "I don't think you should do this while drunk. Besides, I'm not exactly cheap and no offense but you, um, yeah." Hookers were a dime a dozen in these parts, even though this guy was definitely on the cuter side. Dark red curly hair pulled back from his face, short but graceful in thigh-high black heels, jean booty shorts, and a ripped fishnet jacket. 

Alex huffed. "What? Do you think I'm some cheap second-rate motel whore? Honey, you couldn't afford ME," Alexander smirked, showing off his hips with a quick wink.

"Fine, I'll do it. Two hundred, cash. Right now. If you got it then I'll tattoo you. I don't have any appointments tonight so I'm open for a walk-in. What do you say?"

"I think you're a fucking scam artist trying to charge me two hundred dollars for a couple of lines and dots," Alex grumbled. "Maybe I'll find someone who's not so stuck up to help a guy out."

"You think I'm hiking up the price because you're a hooker?" John snorted and took Alexander's arm, bringing him closer. "I'd normally charge at least two-fifty. I'm the best in the business, baby."

Alexander hummed, "Call me Alex. Though, I don't mind being your baby if you like it~"

"Trying to drum up some business then? Don't go imagining your tricks will work on me, whore. You may have a pretty face, but that doesn't make you worth much more than any other warm body I could pay to spend my time with," John warned.

"Maybe, but maybe I'd make it well worth your while," Alex purred, stepping closer. "Feel like making a deal, darling?"

"Better make it worth my while," John grumbled as he shrugged off his shirt. It wasn't the first time he'd traded his skill for a night with somebody. Or booze. Honestly, if he ever started charging everyone who walked through his door then he'd probably be rich.

Alexander huffed, stepping out of his boots and wriggling off his shorts to reveal dark blue panties and a small tube of lube and a condom taped to the waistband. "Gotta be prepared. So where do you want me? Bent over the counter? Kneeling on the floor? You want me to ride you?"

That sounded hot, but John wasn't in the mood for all of that. "On your knees. I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Your ass will be sore enough with that tattoo on your thigh, I don't want you being in too much pain just sitting down," John purred, "I'd hate to ruin the merchandise."

"You give yourself a lot of credit, you know that? I doubt you could even stretch me properly," Alexander huffed, getting down onto his knees.

"Maybe I just want to shut you up," John growled, yanking on Alex's hair. "You've got a hell of a mouth for someone who gets fucked for a living. You might want to take a deep breath, because if you have to pull off before I cum I'm charging you a hundred dollars anyway, got it?"

Alexander nodded, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to accept John's cock between his lips. He could barely fit the entire thing in his mouth as it was, he couldn't wait to be choked on it properly. John had the kind of cock he'd beg to be fucked on, even if it wasn't for money. He glanced up with lidded eyes, eagerly sucking it down.

"You like that? God, you're such a whore, aren't you?" John grinned, gripping his hair harder and slamming his cock down his throat until he felt Alex choke. "Tap my thigh when it gets to be too much for you."

Alexander hummed and leaned into every thrust. It was hard the breathe, but he managed as best he could. Damn if he wasn't going to make this good for John. 

"Good boy, taking my cock like a fucking pro. No wonder people pay you for this." John grinned and kept fucking Alexander's throat as if he'd never get another chance. He might not, all things considered. "Little whore."

Alexander grinned inwardly, swallowing around John's cock in appreciation for his words even as tears welled in his eyes from the brutal pace.

"Fuck that's good," John groaned as he pushed his cock as far as he could down Alex's throat, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, "You earned it, little cumslut."

Alex purred, wiping off his mouth as soon as he was released. "So we have a deal?"

X X X X X X X X X

John didn't even have to see the man's face to recognize him; The tattoo stood out like a brand on his thigh, peaking out from under the shortest skirt John had ever seen on a human. He smiled, closing the short distance between himself and the hooker, pulling Alex back against his chest. "Hey there little whore. Did you miss me?"

Alex squeaked happily and turned around. "Maybe... You know, There's somewhere else I've always wanted a tattoo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it long? no. Is it good? eh. Is it on time? never. Will I write more? eventually.


	5. Marked as mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah the last chapter was bottom Alex too, but I like this prompt (thanks to Poli for requesting it back on chapter 2!)
> 
>  
> 
> plz feed me prompts

"Well, what do we have here?" A soldier, infantry, Alexander recognized. "Looks like someone was sniffing around where he doesn't belong."

Alexander grunted as the soldier dragged him out of the brush, letting him drop to the hard ground in the midst of half a dozen more soldiers. Fuck. He was so fucked. Why did he have to pick tonight to sneak out? John had warned the guards might be more awake after the new supplies arrived.

"What do you suppose we should do with him?" Another guard asked, kicking Hamilton's shoulder, "He's Washington's secretary. I bet he knows plenty of delicious secrets to tell us."

Alexander growled. "I wouldn't tell you shit. You can fucking kill me before I'd-"

He received a quick kick in the mouth before he could finish, causing his the cough up blood into the dirt.

"Go fetch the others, I bet the captain will love this. Damn, he basically threw himself into our laps."

"Probably wanted to be caught."

Others joined the group until Alexander was surrounded by a thick crowd on every side. He stayed on the ground, not willing to attempt to stand just to be hit again, preferring to save his strength.

"Laurens! Come, see what we've caught!" Someone cheered, dragging John through the crowd to see.

John's heart sank. He knew he'd teased Alex a lot about letting the others catch him, see what he'd become, but he hadn't really planned on doing it. Dammit, he'd told him not to come tonight! "Hamilton," He knelt on the ground, forcing him to look John in the eyes.

Alexander coughed, getting up onto his knees. "Laurens, sir."

The other snickered, but John just stared into his eyes, deciding his next move. "What is your business here, Hamilton?"

"I'd think you would know my business well enough, Laurens," Alexander quipped back.

"But these other gentlemen have been so patient. I'm sure you'd like to explain it to them as well, hmm?" He smirked, reaching forward to caress Alexander's cheek. "After all, you've always been so good for me. I'd hate to end that now."

The others murmured, obviously confused by the familiarity between Laurens and Hamilton.

Hamilton growled softly, leaning into the touch. "What would you have me do, sir?"

The other officers began to talk as Laurens stripped Hamilton, revealing the intricate 'L' the decorated his shoulder and indicated him as Laurens's property. "Why don't you go back to my tent and I can tell the others about you, hmm? I'll be back soon to take care of you. Get yourself ready for me," John ordered, watching as Hamilton silently walked back to his tent, before turning to the others. "Now, let me explain."

X X X X X X X X X

"They're going to allow you to stay here. You are my property, after all, but you'll be put to work when I'm not using you," John explained, running his hands over Alexander's soft, bare flesh as the American laid out over his bed. "That's all you ever wanted to be, though, isn't it? Useful."

Alexander whined, nodding. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He shouldn't have snuck in. Maybe if he'd been more careful, he could've-

"Snap out of it," John shook him slightly, "You're overthinking things again. We'll work through this together, I promise. Now, why don't you let me give you a little stress relief? Make you feel nice and safe again. No one can hurt you here, Alexander. Do you really think I won't protect you with my life? You're everything to me, Alexander."

Alexander rolled over and presented his back. "Please. Thank you, master."

John hummed and went to work rubbing Alexander's back, bringing deep moans from the American. "Such a sweet baby. Always so open and supple for me. God, I love you."

"I love you," Alexander repeated, leaning up into his touches, groaning as John worked the knots from his body. "Love you so much, Laurens. 'M all yours."

John leaned down a pressed a kiss to Alexander's cheek. "I know, baby. All mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee, no smut, but I wanted something fluffy today. As always, send me the prompts


End file.
